Oops Wrong Person
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: One-Shot: While having a conversation with Shugo, Balmung unconciously caressed the boy's cheek causing Shugo to freak out. But it's not Balmung's fault that Shugo looks just like Kite! How will he explain this to the real thing?


**Here's me, writing my fav .hack pairing again. **

**And once again, it's another one-shot fluff fanfic. I don't know why I'm dishing these one-shots nowadays.**

**But I'm quite happy now b/c this is my 5****0th ****story!!! Kind of…it's my 50****th**** post on this site as we can say since I actually have poetry on here. But that's only 2!**

**And it's Balmung/Kite!!! What an honor lol!(for that pairing)**

**Obviously takes place in Legend of the Twilight(or at least a bit after it ends). **

**NOTE: AKIRA IS NOT BLACK ROSE IN THIS!**

* * *

"Balmung?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Did you and Kamui date before?"

Balmung immediately stopped what he was doing and stared hard the player before him that watched him with curious, innocent, eyes.

"Why do you ask, Shugo?" Balmung ask, brow twitching.

"Because! She seemed like she was making you jealous with Reki!"

"Hn, it's not that I don't trust you by not wanting to answer, Shugo; but I think that's a little private and personal," said Balmung and patted Shugo's head.

"Okay…are you dating Reki right now then?"

Balmung fought the urge to laugh but he did let out a small chuckle.

"Hell no," he shook his head.

"Oh? I thought there was something going on!"

"Why?" Balmung smirked and his hand reached out to Shugo, affectionately caressing the boy's cheek, "You jealous?" he asked with a seductive smirk.

"J-Jealous? What are you-Whoa! NO! You're like…30! I'm 14!" Shugo exclaimed, backing away but that only earned Shugo a smack across the head.

"30?!" Balmung exclaimed with an anime vein.

"Hey…I don't know how old you are but you're an adult!" Shugo cried, holding his head, "But I can't believe you just hit on me! Creep!"

"I was not hitting on you! It…accidentally came out from…an old habit…" Balmung muttered and Shugo stared at him,

"…You mean you always hit on younger players?"

"For the last time I wasn't hitting on you! I HIT you!"

"Then why were you touching me like that?! And talking like you did with that voice!"

"Because you look just like-" Balmung's hand went up to his mouth and turned away.

"Like…like who?!"

"No one, never mind. Hn…I actually have to go. So long, Shugo." The white knight logged out before Shugo could even protest.

"I look like someone? Who could I possibly look like?" Shugo crossed his arms and questioned himself out loud.

* * *

Taking his headset off, the young man sighed to himself, not believing he just touched Shugo like that. It's been about 4 frickin years since the last time he even came close to flirting online…

"Sora?"

Said-man turned his spinning chair around upon hearing his name and the bedroom door opening.

"Akira?"

The young boy smiled as he drop his bag against the bed and placing his hands in his hoodie pockets before walking over to Sora and sitting on his lap,

"Did something happen while you were playing The World today?" Akira asked, sensing something from the older one of the two.

"…No," Sora answered while gritting his teeth. Akira only smiled and took the man's headset from his hands and putting them to the side. He repositioned himself so he faced Sora.

"Really?" he asked before wrapping his arms around the man's neck and giving him a short but sweet kiss.

"…It's stupid."

"Then why does your face say you're still thinking about it?"

"Because it was stupid!"

"Then humor me."

With a sigh, Balmung's user wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and pulled him closer only to realize how hot it just got because of the stupid hoodie.

"I was talking to Shugo today."

"The one that won the Kite-avatar?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, go on."

"He asked me about my love life," Sora whispered in Akira's ear before trying to take off that annoying and hot hoodie off Akira.

"Were you embarrassed?"

"No I…I answered his questions but then…I briefly forgot about him and thought I was talking to you instead," Sora answered before throwing that hoodie at a random place in the room.

"So…what happened?"

"I stroked his cheek and he freaked out, thinking I'm some pedophile now."

In a half a second, Akira burst out laughing which, for some reason, Sora didn't see coming.

"…Nice to know you're not mad at least," Sora muttered as Akira's head fell and laughed against the man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" Akira managed to get out as he giggled and lifted his head again, "But why would I be mad? He does look like me after all. We shared a lot of online kisses and stuff right? So long as you didn't actually kiss him, I have nothing to be mad about."

"That's good…"

"But he was right about one thing though…"

"…which was?"

"You _were_ a pedophile."

"…Don't make me make you sleep on the couch," Sora warned and Akira lightly giggled again.

"Come on, you know I meant no harm. We were both concerned about that part in our relationship after all. At least until I turned 18 a while ago."

"No, I was the one concerned since I'd be the one that may end up going jail. You're the one that kept saying 'everything will be fine' and NOT worried at all!"

"…Of course I was worried," Akira murmured before kissing the man on the cheek and hugged him, "I wouldn't want my parents taking me away from you or the authorities taking you away from me…"

"Hn…then we'd be stuck doing everything online…well almost everything. Until it's possible to have cyber sex in The World we'd be screwed-OW!"

"Pervert," Akira muttered after hitting Sora and then got off the man to fall on the bed.

"Coming from the guy that wanted sex at age 16!" Sora barked as he rubbed his shoulder. Dang, Akira can hit hard.

"I was a teenager! We have raging hormones!" Akira reminded before pulling his bag up and onto the bed, "You were the adult! You should've said 'no'" and then the boy smirked before reaching into his bag to take out books.

"Well I was 20 and that still counts as young so of course I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity!" Sora countered.

"Like I said: pervert," Akira playfully smirked.

"…If you don't stop looking at me like that I'm gonna-okay screw it! If you wanted sex, just say so next time!"

"Of course: sex was your conclusion," Akira stated, trying to hold in a laugh, "I rest my case!"

"…You are NOT going to be able to walk tomorrow," Sora warned before getting out of his seat.

* * *

"For the last time, I'm wasn't hitting on Shugo," Balmung stated for the umpteenth time when he was confronted earlier by Sanjuro who asked if he was cheating on Kite, then Mistral borrowing her avatar again with the same question, and now it's Rena with Shugo who is pestering him about what happened yesterday.

"You stroked his cheek!"

"It was on accident."

"How is THAT on accident?!" she exclaimed with hands on her hips.

"I know! Pedo!" Shugo added and Balmung sighed; his good mood, thanks to last night's events, seemed to have dropped.

"Don't you dare touch Shugo again!"

"I won't…"

"Especially after saying I looked like someone! How do I know you won't do that again because I look like this person!?"

"…Did you just say you look like someone he knew?" Rena questioned and Shugo only nodded,

"Yeah! He said I looked just like this person and that was why he did that to me! It's probably another young-looking player…"

"But Shugo…"

"What?"

"…You only look like _one_ person!"

"Huh? I do?"

"Idiot! You look like the legendary Kite!"

"I…oh yeah! I do! Well that's weird, why would Balmung say I look like someone if Kite is-"

"Oh my god, this is ridiculous!" Balmung cut in, "Kite was my lover in The World and still is! But offline! You happy!?"

"……"

"……"

"And don't tell anyone! Rumors were bad enough before!" the man added before turning around and walking away. When Balmung disappeared from their sights, Shugo turned to Rena again,

"Well I was still right about one thing."

"Oh jeez…what?"

"He's still a pedo! I think I heard that Kite wasn't even 18 yet 4 years ago!"

"Just let it go, Onii-Chan! I think it's really romantic! I mean…they met online! And they were both legendary .hackers! What's better than working together with your romantic interest for one big cause?!" she smiled and nearly squealed about the idea of an online romance. But it was true that they had an age difference, well, that's even more romantic! What's better than some forbidden love?

Damn this is good game.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-I named Kite 'Akira' because I think that was the default real-life name I got when I played Infection so I stuck with it since it's a unisex name anyway. I may change it in the future but for now, it's Akira. **

**-I picked the name 'Sora' for Balmung b/c:**

**1. It's a fun name for Kite to hang over Balmung's head.**

**2. Balmung of the Azure ****SKY**

**3. Anything related to Azure doesn't sound as good 'Sora' to me so I stuck with it.**

**Please read and review!!!**

**And Happy (late) Thanksgiving!!!**


End file.
